


Steve Rogers' Perfect Ass and Other Workplace Dangers/ Steve Rogers的俏臀以及其他在单位的危险事宜

by Oxycontin



Series: Workplace Hazards/工作风险 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes does not once put on a shirt for the entirety of this fic, Don't follow any advice given in this story, Everyone has terrible ideas, Everyone is kind of an asshole, M/M, Peter Parker needs a new place of employment, Peter Parker还是再找个单位的好, Steve Rogers' perfectly bioengineered ass, Steve Rogers经生物工程改造的俏臀, Swearing, The poor kid, 可怜孩子, 整篇文里Bucky Barnes没有一次是穿着上衣的, 本文里的任何建议都别往心里去, 每个人都有点混蛋, 每个人都有馊得不得了的主意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes是个暴力又爱吃醋的混球所以他们都死定了结果<em>Peter那白痴还在录像吗</em>。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers' Perfect Ass and Other Workplace Dangers/ Steve Rogers的俏臀以及其他在单位的危险事宜

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers' Perfect Ass and Other Workplace Dangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693982) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 



> （原注）对啦伙计们，在现实生活中给Steve Rogers的俏臀拍照属于对人家的侵犯，所以，你懂得，下回你要是见着他了别这么干。

Tony Stark对他跟Pepper Potts的感情生活彻头彻尾、完完全全、绝绝对对是心满意足。她是个健全而完美的人类，讲真他每天都为她还没抛下他找个更好的感到不可思议。

他永远他妈不会拿这个冒险。永远不会。

可是。好吧。

就是。

_说真的。_

当美国队长经生物工程改造过后无瑕俏臀的近景意外出现在你面前，单单 _看一看_ 也没什么坏处。他又不是 _铁_ 打的。他光是 _看着_ 也伤不到任何人。

公平点儿说，真的，就…… _公平点儿说_ ，好吧，有Steve Rogers的后身摆在面前谁都会驻足观望的。他半个身子钻进厨房橱柜，穿着小小一条尺码过小的跑步短裤，像中了邪一样发狠擦着水池底下， _就在他们眼前_ 晃着他呼之欲出的屁股。

在Tony旁边，蜘蛛侠慢慢举起手机摁了录像键。就Tony所知，Peter Parker甚至都不喜欢男的。Tony都不是完全确定这孩子到没到青春期。 _这屁股就是这么不容忽视。_ 他看不是他的错。

Pepper会理解的。要是她在的话，她会……好吧，她可能会不以为然地看他一眼清清嗓子，不过这只是因为她档次太高，绝不会让人看出来她视奸朋友。但她会看到这屁股，然后她会 _理解_ 的。所以Tony没怎么内疚，歪着脑袋想找到更好的视角，赞许地抿起嘴打算吹个色狼哨，正当Bucky Barnes的死亡之臂在他们背后发出令人胆寒的校准声，让他的嘴定住不动了。

哦。

靠。

Tony不是特了解Steve的铁哥们，不过他了解的够多了。Bucky Barnes可没有Pepper那么宽厚。Bucky Barnes不会理解他。Bucky Barnes不会接受他俩死盯着他们面前五尺处晃得像个沙球、充满美国精神的俏臀。

Bucky Barnes是个暴力又爱吃醋的混球所以他们都死定了结果 _Peter那白痴还在录像吗_ 。Tony转过身去，嘴边已经准备好一堆有关即将到来的秘密婚礼、“我绝对有人要了我发誓我没有在看”的谎言，准备好给自己挖个危险的深坑。Pepper不管有多善解人意，一旦发现（她也会发现的）可能要把他活埋在这坑里。

可能。或者他会开始大声谈论Steve的屁股然后对Barnes拿它干了什么做出淫秽的猜想，而这可无益于他的身体健康。幸运的是，他也许还能继续呼吸。Tony的下巴掉了下来，整个嘴都麻了，听起来Peter也是一样。

Barnes身上没啥别的，只有他的铁胳膊还有一条紧身、没系扣、皱皱巴巴的牛仔裤，裤腰……裤腰……好嘛，哇哦，就算像Tony这么没正经的也觉得 _这也太_ 低了吧。Tony噎住了。Barnes拎着一桶肥皂水慢悠悠走了过去，懒懒地挠了挠肚子，睡眼惺忪。

Tony _绝对肯定_ 这家伙没穿内裤。

“……抱歉，”Tony憋出来，终于能重新发出声音。“我们是不小心走到毛片儿里了吗？你们俩现在在拍片儿吗？是为了慈善？”

“靠！”Steve吓了一跳猛一挺，脑袋“咣”地一声撞上了橱柜，从水池底下好不容易出来。他爬起来，小声地咒骂着。跟Barnes不一样，他衣服穿得很全，而且衬衫这回甚至有点算是合身，真是新鲜。不幸的是，由于他跟麦克白夫人一样擦擦洗洗费了鬼知道多久，衣服潮湿的面料贴在了他的胸膛上，不管哪块露出来的皮肤都带着汗闪出完美的光晕，还不如裸着呢。

这一刻Tony放纵自己去想象他还没遇见Pepper之前可能会Steve有多么无与伦比的仇恨性爱，如果那时候Steve被解冻、他的杀人男友还不出现的话。

Steve的嘴巴无声地动了一小会，然后他咳了咳飞快地说，“Tony！Peter！Hi！”

Peter尴尬地挥了挥手。

“……Hi，”Tony回答。

Barnes只是盯着他们看。和Steve不一样，Tony不管醉成什么样，就算手里拿着根十尺长的杆也不会拿它去碰那家伙。疑似自杀的行为是一码事，主动寻求死亡痛苦的拥抱又是另一码事。

不过那没拉上的前裆 _可真叫人集中不了注意力_ 。

“你们回来早了，”Steve脱口而出，疯狂地朝着Barnes使眼色。Barnes把他瘆人的目光移到Steve身上，显然一点也不在乎Steve想传达给他的不管啥。“我。我们以为你们。呃。我以为我们能在你们回来之前把这地方完全弄干净的。”他咽了咽口水。“我。我们才干完一半。”

Tony和Peter环顾厨房。感觉就像Martha Stewart（*）的保洁大军已经在这驻扎一个月了。  
（注：*美国家政女王。）

“新的肩炮操作起来很不错，”Tony解释道，舌头在嘴里都动不起来。“提前完事了。寻思我们可以往这边来。”

Barnes露出微笑。一点儿也不和善。“那我猜我们就得算了，”他愉快地说，把台面上的湿抹布扫进了桶里，水花四溅。有几滴水溅到了他的胸口开始缓缓流下，Tony得几次在心里反复默念Pepper、杀人犯、疯狂的眼神才没目送着那水滴的轨迹。“真可惜。”

“我们绝对 _不能_ 就这么算了，”Steve厉声说，转过去瞪着他。Barnes叹了口气把桶往台面上重重一搁，重新把抹布捞出来，开始没精打采地擦着已经一尘不染的花岗岩。

“你知道我雇了人替咱们干这个，是吧？”Tony看了一会说。“我花了好些钱雇了好些人来替咱们干这个。”

Steve的反应就像是Tony刚刚拐弯抹角地诬蔑了他（很可能）加封过圣女的母亲。

Tony _根本不知道是什么情况_ 。

“如果你们是来找吃的，”Barnes阴郁地告诉他们，在台面上擦着毫无用处的圈儿。“都让Steve给扔了。你们得去个别的地方，等他在你厨房里消停点再回来。”

“行，”Tony放弃了，原路折返。Peter跟着他，还试图看Steve钻回水池底下，脖子扭得跟个猫头鹰一样。

他们匆匆走过时Barnes向前伸手，把Peter手里的摄像手机抽走，扔进了桶里，伴着一声湿漉漉的“砰”。

*

又出这种事的时候，Tony刚把Peter带去一个会议，满心打算看着这孩子当众不小心搞出一场不折不扣的乱子。本来会棒呆的，只有在他公布计划时Rhodey和Pepper沉默而指责的注视才让他准备在出现流血事件前出面。

他们的担心也没有必要。Peter没落成手忙脚乱的一团糟，而是个完全能正常运转的普通人类，这就绝对没那么好玩了。他们纯粹出于无聊早了一天回来，往公共区域走，希望能找到稍微有点意思的东西。

他们找到的是Steve，又一次，挤在冰箱后面他弄出的一小块地方擦擦洗洗，拿着一把真正的刷子，用着一桶真正的碱性肥皂水。因为美国精神嘛，很显然。

“冰箱底下还有地板？”Peter脱口而出，Steve转身太快，一下滑倒，完美的俏臀径直摔在地上。在屋子另一边，Barnes重重叹了口气，继续擦起一盏亮光闪闪跟镜子似的灯，除了一条睡裤基本没穿啥。Tony试着不去看他的前裆结果失败了。

“什么鬼？”Tony难以置信地问。“这是情趣吗？跟Barnes一起给我家楼打扫卫生是你们疯老头的情趣吗？”

“老天爷，我倒是想，”Barnes嘟囔道，而Steve从头红到了他光着的脚。“这盏死灯我已经他妈擦了一小时了。干活的时候能给我吹个箫也——”

“不，”Steve惊恐地说，“当然不是——你们要回来了，可能会—— _不_ 。”

“好吧，”Tony勉强说。“OK。那我——我们就走了。”

Steve绷着脸点了点头，Barnes把灯掷向Peter企图藏在身后的iPod。

*

“我真的只想吃个hot pocket（*），我们有hot pocket吗？我实在太想吃hot pocket了。”  
（注：*一种夜宵，没有一个统一的中文名，手掌大小塞满芝士和肉馅的派，微波加热）

Tony真是宁可整天猫在他的实验室里，不过现在他总是跟Peter落在一块。他们的作战风格配合得不像应有的那么好，而Tony还想试试退休，可Tony有火力和飞行能力，情况不妙时能相当他妈快地给他们解围。当Peter Parker在场时事态恶化，一切就 _真他妈的急遽恶化了_ ，所有人都 _当即_ 需要来两个手榴弹和一条出路。

今天就是这么个状况，而且偏偏是那孩子的数学老师。他们俩身上淤伤重重，都完全受够了这一天的一切，显然Peter是想用冻脆皮儿裹着的鸡蛋味奶酪团淹没他的痛苦。

对啊。不，不能允许这种事的发生。

“这是我听到过最糟糕的主意，”Tony断定。“咱们换点吃着不像纸壳箱子的东西吧，我带你出去吃吉士堡。我们可以把整个店都包下来，会很棒的。”

“我不想吃吉士堡，我想要hot pocket，”Peter劝道。“你只是怕Rogers队长和Barnes中士再打扫卫生，这事也不像你说的那么严重嘛。”

Tony转身瞪着他。Barnes只消瞅这孩子一眼就能让他膝盖发软，可Tony费了这么大劲只见他挑了挑眉毛。“就是很严重，”他嘟囔，干脆放弃了死亡之注视。“很 _诡异_ ， _太他妈_ 诡异了。他们到底是在干什么？”

“而且，”Peter无视他说了下去，“反正他们现在也在吵架，所以你安全了。”

Tony精神了。“你开我玩笑的吧？黄金女郎（*）吵架了？”他震惊的把面甲翻开。“冬日战士有七十年除了 _暴力谋杀_ 以外什么都没干，就这样Steve还跟我保证连他屁眼儿里都能射出从他那可笑的牛仔裤透出去的阳光。他们到底能吵个什么？”  
（注：*The Golden Girls，美国上世纪80-90年代关于4位老年女性的情景喜剧）

“额，”Peter看上去很不好意思，“首先他们是因为Barnes中士向我扔了盏灯吵架，然后我觉得他们又因为他道歉吵了起来。”

Tony默默地表示 _你他妈说啥_ 。

“抱歉我朝你的iPod扔了盏台灯而不是朝你白痴的脸，”Peter模仿着布鲁克林腔的低狺。“抱歉我 _一点_ 也没砸着你而你 _一点事也没有_ 。我真真是超级超级抱歉。”

“真的？”Tony一下抓错了重点。“冬日战士说了‘真真’？”

“队长绝对没法再说服Barnes中士去打扫卫生了，”Peter向他保证。“他比讨厌我还讨厌打扫。如果他们在吵架……”

“成，”Tony赞同道，冲昏了头。他不在乎这样有多不好，能知道他的厨房里不会有任何打过超级血清的半裸影星在晾床单真是开心。“行。好啊。甚至让我可以吃个hot pocket也行。咱们庆祝庆祝冬日战士终于有一回把衣服穿全了。”

Peter灿烂地笑着，从走廊天花板走到厨房，因为马上能吃到hot pocket（噁）。他也完完全全是对的——里面没有谁在清扫。

这帮王八蛋跑到客厅去打扫了。

“你们这群混账，”当Tony和Peter拿着他们可怜、可恨、没像宣传的那样与超级士兵绝缘的hot pocket走进屋的时候，他朝他们喊道。“我还以为你们在吵架！”

“我们是在吵，”Barnes咕哝，只穿着内裤仰瘫在沙发上，无精打采地对着天花板上的风扇挥着掸子。Steve一下直起身来，紧紧抓着某种带泡沫的吸尘器之类的，他在拿那玩意儿蹭着装饰品。

Peter看上去充满歉意，不过替他说句话，Barnes都没费工夫假装自己在干自己的活。掸子顶端和风扇之间差了整整三尺。“我弄坏了你的贵妃榻，”Barnes跟他们说，含糊地指了一下，不过没起身。他们俩都看了看。还真是，上面有个大坑，显然之前顶上有什么很大的东西放过。“我非常十分以及极其的抱歉。”

他听上去一点也不抱歉。

“ _我们_ 弄坏了你的贵妃榻，”Steve修正，把他手里那玩意儿关掉了。

Barnes翻了个白眼。从他这姿势，他的薄棉内裤紧紧抻在他的——额。Tony非常努力地想着他杀过的所有人。“好吧。 _我们_ 用 _我_ 的铁胳膊很重地砸到了你的贵妃榻，显然是合力完成的，所以 _我们_ 都非常十分以及极其地抱歉。”

是的，”Steve坚决地说。“我们很抱歉。”

“我就不问了，”Tony跟他们说。

“这样大概最好，Barnes赞同道。

“我也不问你为什么只穿着内裤打扫卫生了，”Tony牢牢地盯住Barnes的眉毛。

Barnes低头看了看自己，然后又抬眼。“是啊，”他说，嘴唇向一边拧歪了。“我被逼给一间每晚有专业人士带着机器人清扫的房间擦擦洗洗。我决定要么干这个，要么把衣服穿上，Steve选了打扫卫生。”他展开手臂，邀请他们跟他一起批判Steve乱了套的优先次序。

“这选得也不坏，”Tony承认道，又尽可能快地上下扫了他一眼。Barnes把他抓了个现行，露出鲨鱼般的微笑。

Steve耸了耸肩，表示面对一丝不挂的冬日战士，战略高手美国队长最好也只能做到这样了。“我让他穿了内裤，”他宣告，为自己骄傲得荒唐。

Tony从他这张蠢嘴接下来不管要说的什么中受到了解救，因为走廊里响起了Pepper高跟鞋的声音，这是他这辈子所经历过最受欢迎的声音了。Barnes有一瞬间看上去很惊惶，不过在他慌张地撇了一眼自己的内裤之后，他扬起了下巴，显然是决定硬着头皮挺过去。Tony一般试着不对血债累累的连环杀人犯感到亲昵，不过当Barnes只穿内裤向后往沙发上一躺，面露Tony更习惯在镜子里看到自己露出的微笑，他当真快有点把持不住了。

Pepper。谋杀。疯狂的眼神。

“Pep。Pepper。Pepperoonie，救救我，”Tony把视线扯走哀求道。“ _冬日战士在只穿着内裤清理我的房子。_ ”

Pepper顿了一下，打量着全屋。Steve表情震惊，仿佛Barnes刚刚给Pepper来了一耳光，眼神疯狂地在她和Barnes的裆部之间来回。Peter竭尽全力假装他并不存在，而Barnes……

Barnes叠起脚踝，手指交缠，伸了个懒腰。然后露出灿烂的笑容。

“……我明白了，”Pepper最终说道。

然后她 _脸红了_ 。

Tony感觉自己被背叛了。Steve看上去像是被背叛了。因为他俩都 _被背叛了_ 。

“夫人，”那卑鄙的骚货把扣住的双手枕在颈后。

“James，”Pepper亲切地回答。“我没想到你也在。好像我来的时候你总是不在。”

这时候Tony挺嫉妒的，可讲真，Steve的反应对于当下状况而言很不对劲。他脸变得刷白，笨手笨脚，他手里带沫的东西 _嘎吱_ 一下碎成了小小的塑料片。“夫人——Potts小姐——您会使用这些房间？”Steve焦躁地问，双眼圆睁。Barnes一下扭过头对他怒目而视。

Tony _一点不知道_ 什么情况。

“是的，”Pepper说，看上去很担忧。“我不是经常能从办公室抽出时间来，但是有时候过来看一看还是很好的。”她走了进来想坐在其中一张沙发上。“能见到你们总是很开心，何况我们很少能聚在一起。”

“夫人，”Steve哑声说，每一块肌肉都变得僵硬，伸出手去想要阻止她，一脸惊恐。“夫人，它还湿着，我是说，我刚刚擦过——”

“哦，没关系，我觉得你把这一个漏掉了。”Pepper检视着沙发。“我就——”

“夫人， _不行_ ，”Steve厉声说，然后表情痛苦重新开口了。“请不要坐在那里。我真抱歉。拜托您。”

所有人都呆住了。当Steve Rogers对你大喊大叫，事态很可能就要急转直下了，可通常不会是因为你要坐在你家客厅里一张古董沙发上。

“别这样，Steve，”Barnes喃喃道，现在跟他一起紧张起来了。哦天啊，就要有大麻烦了，可Tony _还是_ 不清楚什么情况。“你会后悔的。这本来不是大事，除非你把这当成大事。你相当他妈快就会非常，非常后悔的。”

同时，Steve看上去就像是一切都出了可怕至极的问题；现在他的脸色由白转青，驼起背来，好像就快吐在刚拿不知道啥玩意儿弄干净的小摆设上了。不过转瞬之间，可以看出他下定了决心，咬紧牙关站直，充满歉意地低下头来，两手在身侧攥成拳头。

Tony的心都沉到底儿了。

“我实在是非常、非常抱歉，夫人，”Steve的声音变得坚定。“我在判断上出了可怕的错误。这张沙发受到了玷污，您在未来应当完全避免接触它。”

Pepper和Peter面对他们困惑地眨着眼，但Tony开始意识到了某些可怕的事。“不，”他急促地说。“你们没有。”

Steve看上去深受打击，但是一言不发。

“错，”Barnes翻了个白眼替他回答。“我们绝对有。”

Tony目瞪口呆。“可是你们在吵架！你们 _现在_ 就在吵架。”

“我们的老二又没停工，”Barnes淡淡地说。

“……啥？”Peter弱弱地说。

Barnes倾身向前咧嘴一笑，Peter紧张地退了一步撞上了椅子。“性，小鬼，”他坏笑。“美国队长就在你现在靠着的扶手椅上满怀怨恨地操了我。”

Peter叫了一声，就跟椅子有毒一样跳开了。

Steve对他皱起眉头，片刻间从奇耻大辱中转移了注意力。“我没怨恨……我们没有……我这辈子就没跟你满怀怨恨地做过爱，”他辩驳道。“我爱你。”

Barnes又翻了个白眼。“好吧，”他让步，“美国队长在你现在靠着的扶手椅上 _满怀愤怒地操了我_ 。你侬我侬，处于充满爱意的恋情界限之内，只不过 _极度暴力_ 而且尽是嘶喊和脏话。”

“你们弄坏了我的 _贵妃榻_ ，”Tony有点歇斯底里地抱怨道。

“我们是世界大战期间经基因改造的战斗机器，在封闭空间里一回又一回暴力地做爱，”Barnes有理地指出，“我们弄坏的可远不止你的贵妃榻。它只不过是我们唯一一样没及时修好或者替换的东西。”

Bucky，我已经想钻进地缝死掉了，”Steve咕哝。“我真用不着你再帮忙了。拜托住手吧。”

“你们说过这跟性无关的！”Peter尖声叫道。“Tony问了然后你们说这跟性没有关系！”

“对啊，”Barnes赞同道。“我们是 _骗人的_ 。”

“每回都是这样吗？”Tony质问，示意着整个公共区域。“每回我撞见你们在这打扫卫生，都是因为你们来了一发吗？”

“你觉得要是我没法为此来一发，我还能打扫你的糟烂公共休息室？

“实在对不起，”Steve低着头道歉。“这不合常理，是行为失检。我知道自己不该的。”

“我可不是，”Barnes顶嘴。“我只后悔事后把所有东西都弄干净，还是在极端的压力下才这么做的。”

“ _这辈子再也别想做爱_ 的压力，”Steve嘶声说，终于失去了耐心。

“ _极端的压力_ ，”Barnes重复道。

“你们擦了水池底下！”Tony困惑地叫道。“你们打扫了 _冰箱后面_ 。你们是怎么在冰箱后面做爱的？你们 _为啥_ 要在冰箱后面做爱啊？”

“你们把吃的都扔了，”Peter突然说，眼睛睁得跟盘子一样大。“你们是在冰箱 _里面_ 做爱了吗？？”

“没有人跟冰箱做爱，”Barnes低吼道，“压根没有冰箱性爱。这边的惊慌队长在能看见冰箱的 _视线范围内_ 给我来了一次口活儿，得带着极度的偏见把他的罪孽从整间屋子里洗刷掉。”

Steve对他使出他 **失望的眼神** ，那种保证能让任何争论升级为战争的眼神。Tony真不知道他为啥还要在Barnes身上这么浪费功夫。“我已经跟你说过了，不是这样的。”

“ _屁话_ ，”Barnes龇着牙厉声回击。

他们要么又得打起来，要么又得操起来，不管怎么样Tony都只有在边上看着，因为他肯定不会挪动引起他们注意的。

幸亏Pepper在各方面都完美无缺，在任何会给人留下心理创伤的事发生之前介入了。

“Steve，”她插话，声音坚定、镇静而 _完美_ ，因为Pepper是那么不可思议，她是Tony的救星，就是 _完美_ 。“你不需要道歉。这不是问题。”

“这有点算个问题吧，”Peter争论。

Pepper不在意地挥了挥手。“我可以个人向你担保Tony已经愤怒、快乐或是平淡无奇地在这屋里每一件家具上都做过了，人多得你们谁都数也数不清。”

算了，Pepper是个 _叛徒_ 。

“平淡无奇？？”Tony叫道。

“我数数能数到很大，”Peter在脑子还没跟上的时候就说，接着畏缩了起来。Tony再也不给他买hot pocket了。Barnes小心翼翼地从他躺着的那张沙发上站了起来，试着表现别太夸张，失败了。

“……真的吗？”Steve问。

Pepper点头。像个 _叛徒_ 一样。“我让人把以前在顶层和办公室的所有东西都搬了过来重新摆了一下，没买新的，”她毫无挂碍地说，“因为我们在试着让这栋楼向可持续发展更进一步。就算不是这样，我也在Tony酗酒的日子里与他共事过；我见过比有人在里面吹过箫的厨房 _更不入眼_ 的东西。有好多在网上也有。”她一根手指点了点下巴。“其实，如果你Google一下‘Tony Stark性爱录像’，你很可能就会找到这张沙发。我可以让Jarvis替你查一查。”

“哇哦，”Steve说，脸亮了起来，露出八颗牙的笑容。

讲真，Tony从来没指望有一天能用带自己老二的录像点亮美国队长的人生，不过显然这一天来了。但不是他十来岁的时候想的那个样子。

“性爱录像就不必了，可是……”Steve一下放松了，一只巨大的爪子抹起脸来。“这真让我感觉好多了。我……是啊，现在我对这事感觉好多了。”

“我倒没有，”Barnes嘟囔着，在内裤上蹭着手。

Steve忽视了他。“这件事让我夜不能寐，”他叹道，坐在一张干着的沙发上。“我如释重负。Pepper，谢谢你。这是21世纪的状况，还是Tony的状况？”

“ _绝对是Tony的状况_ ，”Peter虚弱地说，试图不碰上屋里任何一样东西。

“如果这发生在普通的职场，我可能会立刻开除你，”Pepper承认，Steve的脸白了。“不过不是这样，真的。你们都住在超英集居的地方，这些房间是你们自己家的延伸。我竭力鼓励你们这样想，可能这也就是为什么你们能在这里做任何的事情。难道你会考虑在楼里其他地方这么做吗？”

Steve瞪大了眼睛，反感地摇头。

Pepper耸了耸肩。“那么就这样。没有人会想知道你们干了什么，不过只要没有什么…… _真正的_ 脏乱之处而且你们把门锁上，你就用不着担心了。”

“再说我们也绝对不会在这儿搞起来了，”Barnes嫌弃地说，在Tony看来实在太他妈的虚伪了。“老天爷。我不敢相信上回我把手指插到你里面的时候，你是躺在Tony Stark搞过的家具上（*）。”  
（注：*原文fuckniture，笑死又翻不出来XDDDDD）

“Bucky！”Steve责备道，又脸红了。

去他妈的。Tony受不了了。

“OK，伙计们，我现在要离开我们的公共性爱小窝了，”他宣布。“我要来个吉士堡。”

*

“我一直到十五岁都在墙上贴着他的海报，”一小时之后，Peter吃着吉士堡沉痛地哀叫道。Tony感同身受地点了点头。“你也是吗？”

“当然了，”Tony塞了一嘴吃的回答。“然后我拿老二在上面到处蹭还把照片发给了一半麻省理工的人。你都不记得你怎么认识我的了吗？”

“我一直试着把这事忘了，毕竟我们现在一起工作了，”Peter呻吟道。“就像我会尽全力忘了今天的存在。”

“祝你好运吧，”Tony跟他说。

Peter点了点头，继续重新设置他的新手机。刚才出门的时候，Barnes把Peter身上所有能录音的设备都搜了出来，拎着他的领子，就在他鼻子边上把它们全部毁掉了。他们关上了门，紧接着打了起来。

Tony已经太习惯Peter和Barnes这么把电子设备搞来搞去了，他差不多每个地方都存着Starkphone。在来这里的路上，他从车内杂物箱里给这孩子找了个备用的。

“至少，”Tony沉思道，“他们从来没——”

“ _我现在要离开我们的公共性爱小窝了，我要来个吉士堡。_ ”

Peter惊恐地抬起了头。“呃，”他说，慌张地戳着屏幕。

“ _Pepper，救救我！冬日战士在只穿着内裤清理我的房子！_ ”Starkphone欢脱地响着。Tony心里有一部分隐隐感到洋洋得意，因为音频真的很清楚。“ _我现在要离开我们的公共性爱小窝了，我要来个吉士堡。_ ”

“真的？”Tony问，放下了刚刚提到的吉士堡。“真的。我给了你一个全新的顶级手机而你就拿它干这个。”

“建议我设置自动云备份的是你，”Peter为自己辩护。

Tony盯着Peter，想了一会，然后拿一根油腻的手指指着他。“你可以把它留下，只要你把动不动就干起来的那一对说过的东西设成另一个铃声，然后确保在某个时间让Barnes听到。”

“成交，”Peter撒谎，然后又低头弄起了手机。


End file.
